halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Science
Science is the second episode of the Gman Squad series by Xanatos and the Janus Syndicate, released January 24, 2008 on YouTube. Plot Aftermath The Gman Squad survives the disaster, but some Gmen running around get hit by falling debris. A short scene shows Mr. Y, the second of the three mysterious identities that appear in the series only in text, telling his colleagues that the Gman Squad is a "fake", the latter having failed to accomplish their mission, and that their last hope in saving the world lies in Gordon Freeman. Nevertheless, the Gmen corner Freeman and shoot him to death before they are supposed to shoot (as the Gman responsible states that he does not know how to count). This annoys Mr. Y, who pauses for a while and says the F-word in annoyance. The following scene is the episode's opening sequence. The scenes show how the Gmen get their own way through the disaster, and the last scene shows a compromising death position of a Gman flattened by a toppled machine and a dead scientist lying on the floor. Chat with the Gman Squad The second episode of this segment tackles the topic of "sex", according to Xanatos. As he reads the first comment, he avoids answering it, and as he reads the second one about "getting up", he thinks it is related to sex (stating that he has "multiple strategies"), but a Gman points out that "getting up" is in fact, respawning, to which Xanatos says "just use the mouse, dummy; why didn't you think of that?!". Aftermath Part 2 After killing Freeman, the squad proceeds to get to the upper floor. Upon witnessing a scientist trying to revive a fallen security guard, one Gman mistakenly believes that the security guard is a zombie. When the security guard finally stands up (killing the reviver in the process), the Gman assume it was a miracle, and shoot the guard to death. As they proceed to go up, a Gman is crushed under a toppled broken machine; a Gman gives him a too-late warning. The squad boards the elevator, but the elevator stops midway. A scientist has stopped the elevator, and after an exchange of expletives, something (possibly a grenade) explodes and the Gmen are killed onboard. Science with the Gman Squad More information: Science with the Gman Squad The Control Room After finally going up, the Gmen take a look in one of the glass tubes finding two headcrabs. They argue about it being cute or not. Meanwhile, another Gman tries to fix a broken computer's "bugs"; ironically, the "bugs" are in fact Snarks, making the rest of the squad think that the other Gman is a traitor. The Gmen cross the control room where they tried to once stop Freeman, and carelessly walk into the bolts of electricity. The last Gmen to walk through get killed after a bolt of electricity destroys the control panels near the door. As they step into the laser room, some carelessly go through the red lasers that instantly pierce through anything, and some get killed. As they try to go further up, they try to activate the elevator through the button, but the elevator falls and is blown up, killing the passengers. The Gmen break the glass doors, but instead, they fall to their deaths at the shaft's bottom where the elevator is. A single Gman has managed to arrive on top using the service ladder. He shoots a security guard, but carelessly falls down with his squad mates. Gman Squad Trivia This special segment, hosted by Xanatos, features contestants HKSniper, Wolfer, and Boris, as they try to answer Xanatos' questions. Xanatos, however, asks questions that appear to be "far" from the Gman Squad itself. Nevertheless, Xanatos gives the first question about the country that has Nazi Germany, with choices Germany, Switzerland, and Ohio. HKSniper buzzes with the wrong answer (Switzerland), and Boris gives the right answer (Ohio). As Xanatos reads the second question, Wolfer cuts in and says the f-word, but the former still says that the correct answer is pseudopseudohypoparathyroidism (despite having no question to answer). Plot Part 3 As the Gmen make their way further, they kill headcrab zombies and a headcrab which they encounter in the way. They return to the microwave oven, which has been destroyed, and later return to the locker room to find the dead occupants (though the stall doors are locked). Meanwhile, they encounter a real in-game G-man (the second time it has happened; the first was when the Gmen storm the facility in the previous episode) glaring at them silently while in a high catwalk. When they reach the bottom of a lift shaft (the large lift), they have attacked all enemies there and proceed to the next area. However, they organize a footrace with the reward being a high five and a cookie. However, when the race starts, a bullsquid appears on the catwalk but its weight causes the catwalk to break, and all the Gmen fall to death. They find an alternate way later, and reach a large area with Barnacles hanging all over the place. The Gmen helplessly get caught in the tongues, but they fall and get caught by another tongue several times. In the final scene, the Gmen try to balance themselves among the boxes hanging from the ceiling that they are standing on. Some fail to get to the other side and fall to their deaths, while a Gman cheats with "noclip" and survives as the credits roll. Notes *The real in-game G-man appears in out-of-zone areas, as seen in Half-Life. Category:Gman Squad Category:Gman Squad episodes